Goodbyes and Confessions
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: She needed to tell her best friend goodbye. But her best friend had a confession to make. RN. Spoilers for Blood Lust.


**Much thanks to Dani for muse food. My muse was starving. **

"And some of those same women when they think they're going to escape, they get that same hopeful look in their eyes. But this time, they're looking at me." Michelle told Natalia, as she bound Natalia's hands tightly with Natalia's own belt. Seconds later, a blindfold was over Natalia's eyes, and Natalia was forced onto a chair, Michelle now rebinding Natalia's arms so that Natalia was bound to the chair.

-0-

"Hey, H, have you seen Natalia?" Ryan asked, as he passed Horatio in the hallway.

"No, she was supposed to be checking up on Michelle." Horatio said.

"Oh. Well I can't reach her cell phone, and I was able to find a hair on Wendi's clothing." Ryan said.

"Keep on Natalia, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said.

"Will do, H." Ryan walked off towards the DNA lab, ready to find the murderer.

-0-

"You know what funny?" Michelle laughed. "This is the first one that didn't want you to date her." Michelle chuckled as she fooled around with their 'kill kit'.

-0-

"H!" Ryan exclaimed, calling Horatio into the lab.

"You got anything, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"The hair from the bindings was Michelle's." Ryan said, staring at the computer. Horatio called SWAT. "Natalia, wasn't she checking up on Michelle- oh damn." All the color drained from Ryan's face as he shuddered.

-0-

"Nah, baby, she was interested. All of them are interested in me." Denise said, Michelle's heels click clacking over to Natalia, as Natalia felt duct tape on her mouth. The blindfold was torn off, and a pair of pliers appeared in Michelle's hand.

"Yeah, I'll do the honors, baby." Michelle whispered into Denise's ear before kissing him. Natalia felt no bra on her, even though her shirt was still on her. "Fear. Guess it's the last time you'll be afraid." Michelle whispered, tracing the tip of pliers over Natalia's cheek, before positioning them over Natalia's fingernail and grasping at the tip.

"Very last." Horatio's voice sounded as a bullet went through Michelle, Michelle falling by Natalia. For a second, Natalia feared that Denise would shoot her, but when that didn't happen, and she was released from the chair, Natalia just hopped up, ripping the duct tape off her mouth, before nearly running out of the house.

-0-

"How you doing?" Ryan asked, as Natalia grabbed her purse from her locker.

"Got a mandatory psych eval, but I'm okay." Natalia left Ryan confused. If Natalia was scared or upset, she was really hiding her emotions well. Which she probably learnt to do well.

-0-

"Miss Boa Vista, are you sure you want to resign?" Horatio asked, crinkling his brow. Blue eyes penetrated her soul, and Natalia shifted her glance, swallowing painfully.

"It was wonderful working with you, Mr. Caine." Natalia said. "I'll bring in all the paperwork tomorrow." Natalia said, before leaving Horatio's office.

-0-

"Of course." Ryan mumbled, staring at his pants. The lower part of both pant legs were muddy, much to his annoyance. Changing into an old pair of sweat pants and a light t-shirt Ryan settled on the couch to watch some reruns of something even more mundane than the Burrows. Last night's casserole was burnt during the reheat, and he had forgot to record the game.

An insistent knocking made Ryan get up to open the door. "I'm quitting CSI. I thought I should tell you." Natalia sobbed, Ryan staring at Natalia with surprise. Her brown eyes were puffy and red, tears staining her cheeks. "I just can't handle it anymore." Natalia wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Natalia, slow down." Ryan held her shoulder, using the other hand to cup her cheek. "Nat, come here." Ryan said, and Natalia entered Ryan house, Ryan closing the door behind her, and sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Ryan put an arm on her back, Natalia hardly withdrawing from his touch.

"What's wrong? Ryan, everything is wrong these days! You nearly got drowned! Then a month before that, I nearly killed you and Horatio- yes I know about that!" Natalia shut Ryan up when he opened his mouth in surprise. "- and just 2 weeks before that, we lost Jesse! Stetler framed you for the diamonds, and we both nearly died in the meth lab explosion! This job is tearing us to pieces!" Natalia exclaimed, new tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryan wrapped his arms around Natalia, as sobs shook her body, Natalia leaning into Ryan's chest.

"Nat, come on." Ryan sighed stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Nat-"

"Why are you calling me Nat?" Natalia asked, her voice muffled by Ryan's shirt.

"I have no idea." Ryan answered. "Look, Natalia, I know it's your choice, but I really don't want you to leave CSI. It won't be the same without you." Ryan reasoned, hoping that Natalia would change her mind. Receiving no answer, but more tears, Ryan just kept his arms around Natalia, noticing that a red blotch was spreading on Natalia's purple blouse. "Natalia… you're bleeding. I think." Ryan said, nervously.

"What?" Natalia lifted her face from Ryan shoulder.

"This." Ryan pressed lightly at the red blotch on Natalia's back.

"Ow!" Natalia exclaimed.

"You didn't go to the ER, now did you?" Ryan asked, and Natalia shook her head, Ryan's hand on her shoulder.

"Got a phobia of hospitals after my numerous visits from when I was with Nic- that's another reason I can't stay at CSI! After that case when I was drugged, the nightmares came back. They were gone for 4 goddamn years!" Natalia spat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked as Natalia stared at her feet.

"Why would I? You have your own problems in life." Natalia muttered.

"I'll go and bring the first kit." Ryan said, leaving Natalia sitting on the couch. Getting kidnapped twice in 3 months, was too much for even a cop to handle. "I'll fix it up, it you don't mind." Ryan said, and hearing no protest, raised the plum shirt, uncovering a small, but deep cut. A much longer and much older scar marked Natalia's skin, passing right next to the current cut. "You're going to need stitches, Nat." Ryan said, and felt Natalia shudder as he applied the band aid. "He can't hurt you an-"

"Seriously Ryan? I don't need any more of that from you!" Natalia snapped, pulling away from Ryan's hold. "I can survive without extra stitches." Natalia sighed. "Look thanks for everything, but I still need to fill out all the forms, so I should get going." Natalia said, getting up.

"I'm leaving right after you if you leave." Ryan said, Natalia turning around to stare at Ryan.

"That's just plain stupid." Natalia said.

"Well, that's my decision." Ryan declared, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're an idiot." Natalia sat down next to Ryan. "Why?" Natalia sighed.

"I love you." Ryan said.

"Nice try, Ryan." Natalia scoffed. "That's actually pretty funny, but it's not going to make me sta-" But Natalia words were cut when Ryan couldn't hold in the rage that was quietly bottling up in him, and he forced himself to break a rule.

Kiss Natalia.

A few seconds, or hours later, Ryan was leaning back into the couch, Natalia's forehead resting on his. "Still don't believe me? Or are you just going to hurt me now?" Ryan asked, running a hand through Natalia's hair. An amused smile spread over Natalia's tear streaked face, a little laugh escaping her lips.

"Okay, maybe I do. But, Ryan, it's hard to get through these thin-"

"You don't think I know how this feels? I don't know, but getting kidnapped by the Russians and then the whole team hating me is a good enough a comparison for me." Ryan said, pulling Natalia into his lap. "Nat, you could have told me how you felt, I would've talked to you." Ryan said.

"Guess you're right." Natalia smiled. "Sorry." Natalia grimaced.

"For what?" Ryan crinkled his brow.

"Ruining your evening." Natalia gave Ryan a half hearted small, Ryan answering her with one of his signature crooked grins.

"Oh it was ruined, way long before you came here a sobbing mess-" Natalia playfully punched Ryan in the arm. "My pants were ruined, I burnt my dinner and forgot to record the game." Ryan said.

"I should get going anyways." Natalia said.

"Did you walk?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're walking home. I'm too lazy to drive you, and I'm worried about you. You could crash on the bed." Ryan said.

"I don't want to do that… I guess…"

"You're worried you'll get killed? Seriously, if you get killed it'll be over my dead body or by me. And probably won't kill you." Ryan grinned.

Boundaries were defined, and Natalia was wearing an old tshirt of Ryan's as they lay on Ryan's bed, trying to get some sleep.

All of a sudden, Natalia started shaking in her sleep, and Ryan not having anything better to do but snake his arms around her and hug her, did so, Natalia's shudders smoothing immediately.

He loved her. And no one could hurt her as long as he had her.

As a friend. As a lover, but mostly as a friend.

**FIN.**

Oh that was written for the sake of me getting a new and charged muse. Now that muse almost killed me. R&R. :D


End file.
